


Errores

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si le pidieran que dijera <i>cuándo</i> comenzó todo, él no sabría qué decir.</p><p>Podría decirles que comenzó esa tarde lluviosa en el departamento de Louis, pero no sería verdad. También podría señalar la fiesta que le organizaron al muchacho cuando terminó el colegio, pero tampoco sería cierto.</p><p>Para Ted, todo comenzó en el verano de sus veintiún años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errores

— Eres una basura.

No está seguro de qué le duele más, si la bofetada que le da Victoire, lo que le dice o la mirada cargada de odio que le dedica.

— Vicky…

— ¡No me digas así! ¡Vete! ¡Sólo…! ¡Sólo vete!

Y se va, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por ella después de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar. Abandona el departamento que solían compartir, intentando no llorar porque él no es la víctima aquí.

— Teddy…

Se detiene, paralizado al escuchar esa voz. Louis está parado junto a la puerta, jugando con el borde de su remera y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se ve aún más joven de lo que en realidad es, logrando que Ted se sienta todavía peor.

— Vete a tu casa, Louis. Si tu hermana te ve no va a dudar en sacar su varita y no quiero que te lastime.

Louis esboza una pequeña sonrisa, para luego tomar una de sus manos. Ted siente como su sangre se convierte en fuego y lo único que quiere hacer es tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo hasta que le duelan los labios.

Pero las cosas han cambiado y Victoire podría salir en cualquier momento. Lo último que quiere es que su ex prometida se encuentre _nuevamente_ con esa escena.

— Teddy, yo… — Louis se humedece los labios y Ted sabe que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que vuelva a caer en la tentación.

— Por favor, Louis, necesito estar sólo un tiempo.

Louis suspira, soltándolo y asintiendo.

— Cuando ya no necesites estar solo, ven a verme. Tú sabes dónde encontrarme. — el muchacho le sonríe y Ted realmente no entiende.

— Louis, ella es tu hermana…

El menor hace una mueca, para luego negar con la cabeza.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú no la amas. Ella no te ama. Esa boda era un error y lo sabes. Pero tú y yo… Teddy, tú y yo…

Y Ted no puede seguir escuchando. Louis es hipnótico, es una droga y él tiene que intentar dejarlo. Aunque sea por un tiempo.

— Tengo que irme.

Y antes de que Louis pueda decirle algo más, él ya se ha desaparecido.

***

Si le pidieran que dijera _cuándo_ comenzó todo, él no sabría qué decir.

Podría decirles que comenzó esa tarde lluviosa en el departamento de Louis, pero no sería verdad. También podría señalar la fiesta que le organizaron al muchacho cuando terminó el colegio, pero tampoco sería cierto.

Para Ted, todo comenzó en el verano de sus veintiún años.

Victoire y él llevaban seis meses viviendo juntos y los padres de la chica los habían invitado a pasar con ellos las vacaciones en Francia, a la finca de los padres de su futura suegra.

La oferta era irresistible. Ellos no tenían mucho dinero y hubiese sido una locura rechazar vacaciones gratis. Además, Ted nunca había ido a Francia y le interesaba conocer las raíces de su novia.

El traslador los dejó en la puerta de _Le petit Aethonan_ , la finca de los señores Delacour. Victoire fue a abrazar con fuerza a su abuela, mientras él estrechaba la mano de su abuelo.

— Es un placer conocer finalmente al tan afamado Ted Lupin, mis nietos no paran de hablar de ti. — le dijo en francés mosieur Delacour.

— El placer es mío, señor. — contestó él, haciendo gala de su francés, que ya estaba casi perfeccionado.

— Pasen, queridos. Los padres de Victoire han salido y Dominique llega mañana, pero Louis está en la piscina. Estoy segura de que estará muy feliz de verlos. — comentó Apolline, haciéndolos pasar al jardín.

— ¡Louis! ¡Llegaron tu hermana y su novio!

Hacía dos años que Ted no veía a Louis y por eso fue aún más grande el impacto al verlo surgir del agua como si se tratara de una aparición divina.

Su cabello cobrizo, ese que siempre le había llamado la atención a Ted, le llegaba a los hombros enmarcando su rostro de una forma perfecta. Sus clarísimos ojos celestes estaban coronados por unas larguísimas pestañas cobrizas y unas delicadas cejas del mismo color. Era un rostro tan hermoso que parecía esculpido por el mejor artista de la historia.

La última vez que había visto a Louis aún parecía un niño. Un niño hermoso, pero un niño al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, en ese momento… bueno, definitivamente no pensaba en un niño al mirarlo.

— Victoire, Teddy, que alegría verlos. — y cuando Louis lo miró y le sonrió, Ted estuvo seguro de que no había un ser más bello en el universo.

— ¡Louis! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

Al escuchar la voz de su novia, el encanto se rompió. O, mejor dicho, Ted recordó que hacía años que salía con la hermana de esa criatura divina que estaba parada frente a él.

Fue el verano más tortuoso de toda su vida. Posiblemente hubiese sido mucho más sencillo si Louis hubiese sido alguien frívolo y desagradable, pero la realidad es que era incluso más simpático y divertido que Victoire y Dominique juntas, además de que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Louis era una gran tentación para Ted, que no dejaba de recordarse que ese chico con el cual había comenzado a fantasear no sólo era el hermanito de su novia, sino que también era un _niño_ de 16 años.

Fue una mezcla de alivio y tortura cuando, tres semanas después de su llegada, Louis cumplió diecisiete años. Fue una fiesta pequeña y agradable, en la que Ted no dejó de pensar que Louis, técnicamente, ya no era un niño. Sin embargo era el hermano de Victoire y él seguía siendo su novio así que algo con Louis era inconcebible.

Y así se pasó el verano, entre tardes de frustración y noches de morderse con fuerza el labio para no gritar el nombre de Louis mientras se acostaba con Victoire.

Una semana antes del primero de septiembre, Fleur, Bill y Louis regresaron a Inglaterra y recién entonces Ted pudo respirar tranquilo.

Sólo que no, porque la piel blanquísima de Louis ya se había grabado a fuego lento en su cerebro y sería imposible que se olvidara de su escultural figura.

***

Pasó un año hasta que se volvieron a ver. Fleur y Bill habían organizado una fiesta con toda su familia para celebrar que su único hijo varón había terminado el colegio.

Tras meses sin verse, Ted comprobó en ese momento que sí, Louis seguía tan o más hermoso que la última vez que lo había visto. Fue tan abrumador volver a verlo que tuvo que ir al baño a mojarse el rostro y a poner las ideas en frío.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta se escucharon luego de que el entrara y, antes de que Ted pudiera contestar, la última persona que hubiese necesitado ver entró en el baño.

Louis.

— ¿Estás bien, Teddy?

Él sólo forzó una sonrisa, asintiendo.

— Claro. Es que… estoy algo cansado. Ya sabes, por el trabajo.  
Louis le sonrió, acercándose un poco más a él. Ted contuvo la respiración, sintiendo que de pronto el lugar era más pequeño que segundos atrás.

— Te esfuerzas demasiado, Teddy. Victoire siempre me cuenta que vuelves muy cansado. No estamos en guerra, puedes descansar. — comentó el chico, posando una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Ted.

— Louis…

El chico soltó una suave risa.

— ¿Sabes…? Todos me han traído un regalo menos tú y Victoire.

— Le dije que debíamos traerte algo pero…

Ted no sabía que decir, había algo animal en la forma que Louis lo miraba y no estaba seguro de poder contener durante mucho más tiempo todo lo que se había guardado ese último año.

— Podrías… ya sabes, si no te molesta… darme un beso. Como premio. Por terminar el colegio. — Louis hablaba lento, acercándose de la misma forma.

Recién entonces Ted notó que tenía sus manos en la cintura del chico y que este lo abrazaba por el cuello.

— Por Circe, Louis…

— ¿Sí…? — preguntó el muchacho, casi sobre sus labios.

Y entonces Ted descubrió que ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería besar a Louis, aunque sea una vez. Una sola y podría seguir con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ya había olvidado la última vez que lo habían besado de esa forma. Era un beso salvaje, apasionado. Louis besaba con toda la boca, con todo el cuerpo. Le mordía la boca sin temores o vergüenzas.

Ted se encontró abrazándolo con fuerza y subiéndolo a la encimera del baño, aprisionándolo contra el espejo. Louis era exquisito y con una energía que Ted había sentido en muy poca gente.

— Teddy…

El susodicho miró a Louis, que tenía los labios rojos hinchados y los ojos cerrados, como esperando algo más. Ted se separó de él como si quemara.

— Mierda, Louis… yo… tengo que irme.

— ¡Aguarda, Teddy…!

Sin siquiera mirarlo Ted salió del baño y, acomodándose un poco el cabello y la ropa, fue a buscar a Victoire.

— Ted, cariño, aquí estás… ¿por qué tienes el cabello y los ojos rojos? — preguntó con curiosidad Victoire. — Por Merlín, Ted, das miedo. — agregó con una ligera risa.

Él la tomo la mano, intentando no temblar.

— Me siento mal. Me voy al departamento, nos vemos allí. Discúlpame ante todos. — le dio un rápido y seco beso en los labios y luego tomó las llaves, dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¡Ted, aguarda! ¿Qué te oc…?

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo más, el ya se encontraba en la entrada de su edificio.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo del recibidor. Era verdad: su cabello y sus ojos estaban de color rojo. Muy pocas veces le había ocurrido eso de no poder controlar sus cambios, lo cual era sólo otra confirmación de que Louis era demasiado para él.

***

Sólo pasaron dos meses hasta que se volvieron a ver.

Era un día particularmente lluvioso y Ted comprobó, frustrado, que Victoire se había llevado las llaves del departamento y no volvía hasta la semana siguiente. Y, como habían puesto un hechizo para que nadie se pudiera aparecer en el departamento, estaba sin techo.

Así que estaba empapado, caminando por el Callejón Diagon camino a El Caldero Chorreante para conseguir un jodido cuarto en el cual pasar la jodida semana hasta que su jodida novia volviera con las jodidas llaves del jodido departamento.

— ¿Teddy?

Desde la entrada de Sortilegios Weasley, Louis lo miraba sorprendido. Posiblemente Ted lo estuviera mirando de la misma forma.

— Oh, Louis… hmm… hola.

— Hola. — el chico sonreía, bastante avergonzado. — Estás…

— Mojado. Sí. Victoire se llevó las llaves del departamento a lo de tus abuelos. Estoy yendo al Caldero a pedir un cuarto.

Era extraño habar así, como si nada en medio de la lluvia, como si ese beso en el baño nunca hubiese existido.

— Oh. ¿Quieres…? — Louis se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso, y Ted se quedó prendado del gesto. — Es decir, para que no tengas que gastar dinero… ¿quieres quedarte en mi departamento? Hasta que Victoire vuelva.

No. Tendría que haber dicho que no. Tendría que haberlo dicho que gracias pero no, que lo mejor era que se quedara en la vieja posada.

Pero estaba empapado y Louis seco y sólo tenía que subir las escaleras para estar en un lugar cálido…

— Uh, claro. ¿Por qué no?

— Genial. Dame un segundo que cierro la tienda y ya subimos.

Louis había decidido tomarse un año sabático hasta decidir qué carrera seguir y, mientras tanto, trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley y vivía en el departamento que una vez hubiesen ocupado sus tíos Fred y George.

— ¿Qué tal las ventas? — preguntó Ted, esperando a un costado de la escalera, intentando no mojar nada.

— Bien, como siempre. Aunque ahora que las clases comenzaron nuevamente hay menos clientes. Ya terminé, ¿subimos?

Miró a Louis y no notó ningún gesto que delatara otras intenciones que las de darle asilo a un miembro de la familia. El muchacho parecía tranquilo y era como si, realmente, el incidente del baño jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Sin embargo… Ted sentía un cosquilleo bajo la piel, algo rugiendo en su interior que clamaba por Louis.

El departamento era pequeño y estaba bastante vacío. Sólo había una cama, un pequeño armario, una mesita y una silla.

— Yo puedo dormir en el piso y tú puedes usar la cama. Si quieres puedes darte una ducha, yo voy a preparar algo para comer.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, ya estaba dentro del baño. Se miró al espejo. Su cabello y ojos estaban nuevamente de color rojo. Genial, esperaba que Louis no lo hubiese notado.

Se quitó la túnica empapada y la dejó sobre la encimera. Se masajeo las sienes, esperando que el dolor de cabeza pasase. Aceptar la invitación no había sido una buena idea.

— ¿Teddy?

Louis entró en el baño, sus ojos con el mismo brillo que la vez en la fiesta.

— Louis, creo que deberías dejar de entrar a los baños cuando yo estoy adentro.

El muchacho río, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— No viniste a mi cumpleaños, Vicky me dijo que ese día no te sentías bien. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

El muchacho se acercaba lentamente a él y Ted se sintió mal por no hacer nada para evitarlo.

— Louis, por favor…

— Me gustas mucho, Teddy…

— Louis…

— Dime que yo no te gusto. Si me lo dices te juro que me voy.

Y Ted no pudo mentirle. Lo vio ahí, con esa sonrisa tímida que ocultaba una pasión que él apenas había rozado. Louis apenas tenía dieciocho años pero despertaba sentimientos en él que Victoire jamás había provocado en todos los años de su relación.

Lo besó. Lo besó porque era lo único que podía hacer. Le mordió la boca, el alma, incapaz de saciarse. Louis le respondió con la misma energía y deseo que Ted necesitaba.

La siguiente semana fue una de las más increíbles en su vida. Cuando volvía de trabajar esperaba tranquilo a que Louis cerrara la tienda y luego se desataba el caos en la cama del más joven.

Los encuentros no terminaron una vez que Victoire volvió. Habían acordado encontrarse las veces que pudieran, sin que nadie se enterase.

No sólo follaban. Había veces que Ted se contentaba con abrazarlo toda la noche, mientras comentaban lo que les había ocurrido en el día y el último escándalo de El Profeta.

Y así pasaron dos años, entre besos prohibidos y caricias secretas.

Cuando Ted le propuso matrimonio a Victoire, Louis no dijo nada. Era el siguiente paso en su vida pero ninguno de los dos pensaba en parar con los encuentros.

Louis tenía un novio, bastante querido por la familia pero al cual el muchacho no amaba, de la misma forma que Victoire ya no despertaba nada en Ted. Pero la vida era así y nada podían hacer para cambiarla.

Hasta que Victoire los encontró besándose en su propio departamento un mes antes de la boda.

***

Ahora, a dos meses del episodio y sin haber vuelto a ver a su antigua prometida y al hermano de ésta, Ted se está quedando en la casa de su padrino, lamentándose por ser un idiota.

— Hey, anímate. Podría haber sido peor. — dice James, jugando con una snitch de madera.

— Eso, Victoire podría haberlos encontrado el mismo día de la boda. — agrega Albus, mientras Lily asiente.

Son vacaciones de invierno y sus dos ‘hermanos’ menores están de vacaciones en casa. James terminó el colegio el año anterior, pero él también está de vacaciones en la Academia de Aurors.

— Gracias, muchachos. Es bueno saber que ustedes están de mi lado. — dice, para luego suspirar. La realidad es que sus hermanos están fracasando brutalmente en mejorarle el ánimo, pero aprecia el intento.

— Por supuesto que estamos de tu lado. Tú y Vicky no tenían nada en común. — lo consuela Lily, dándole un apretón en el brazo. — Además, me gusta la pareja que haces con Louis.

— Muchachos…

Pero no puedo terminar de hablar, porque su tía Ginny entra en el cuarto con una expresión sumamente preocupado.

— Mmm… Teddy, cielo…

— ¿Sí?

— Te… — la mujer carraspea, mirando nerviosa hacia fuera. —Te busca Victoire.

— Oh, oh. — dice Lily, mordiéndose el labio. James silba y Albus niega con la cabeza. — Suerte, Teddy.

Los tres muchachos salen y, luego de que su tía Ginny se aparta, Victoire entra en el cuarto. Se ve hermosa y mucho más radiante que la última vez que se vieron.

— Ugh… hola.

— Hola.

Parece nerviosa y él la invita a sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Vienes a gritarme? Porque… porque estás en todo tu derecho si quieres hacerlo.

Ella niega, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Tengo que confesarte algo, Ted. Por Circe, no te enojes. O sí, en realidad tú _sí_ estarías en todo tu derecho de hacerlo.

— ¿Victoire…?

— Hace tres años que me acuesto con Roxanne.

Tarda unos segundos en procesar lo que la muchacha le acaba de decir y, cuando lo hace, estalla en carcajadas.

— ¡Ted, no te rías! — le pide ella, tapándose el rostro con las manos. — Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, ¿no estás enfadado?

— ¡Estoy furioso! — dice el muchacho, sin dejar de reír. — ¡Me hiciste sentir como una mierda y tú estabas haciendo lo mismo! ¡Pero es que todo esto es tan jodidamente gracioso!

Victoire suspira, para luego sentarse junto a él en la cama y abrazarlo.

— Roxy me dijo que si no te decía yo la verdad, te lo iba a decir ella. Que no era justo lo que te estaba haciendo sufrir.

Ted la mira, tan culpable como él mismo y comprende que sí, que esa boda era realmente un error.

— ¿La amas?

— ¿Tu amas a Louis?

Y, tras dos meses, vuelven a sonreírse. No como si nada hubiese pasado, sino como si al fin comprendieran que las cosas están yendo en la dirección correcta.

— Rayos, ahora estaríamos casados.

— Oh, no me lo recuerdes. No sabes como agradezco haber llegado antes a casa ese día. Por cierto, será mejor que vayas a ver a Louis, creo que de verdad quiere verte, sobre todo que ahora él también sabe la verdad. — dice Victoire, dándole un apretón en el brazo.

— ¿Tenemos tu bendición?

Victoire suelta una carcajada antes de contestar.

— Sí.

***

— ¿Teddy?

— Tenías razón. No la amo y no me ama.

Louis sonríe, dejándolo entrar en su departamento.

— Por supuesto que tenía razón. Siempre la tengo. Ahora, espero que no estés cansado, porque tenemos que recuperar los dos meses perdidos.

Y, al ver la sonrisa salvaje que le dedica el muchacho, Ted está seguro de que Louis tiene razón.


End file.
